TheBoyWhoFucked
by ScifiSOS
Summary: It all started because of the Daily Prophet. ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived is GAY!’ stunned witches and wizards everywhere. For Draco Malfoy though it was certainly a pleasant Monday Morning. Epilogue up. LEMON,SLASH R
1. The Boy Who Fucked

_**Title: The-Boy-Who-Fucks**_

_**Summary: It all started because of the Daily Prophet. 'The-Boy-Who-Lived is GAY!' stunned witches and wizards everywhere. It really was a pleasant Monday morning for Draco Malfoy.**_

_**Warning: Lemon, SLASH, cussing, and did I mention LEMON? **_

_**Couldn't concentrate on homework – I'm damned anyways. They are in 7**__**th**__** year so yeah. Oh and yeah…I'm bored. I needed to get some dribbles out of my head and this is one of them. Excuse the crappy mistakes. I got a review from a beta some time ago and I'm thinking of having that person become my beta. Of course I'll have to ask first so yeah. I do not trust my grammar. **_

**_Originally I was going to name this The-Pouf-Who-Fucks but I thought about it. I make Harry bisexual not completely gay so yeah...also this is unedited for now so please bare with me. Tell me if there is mistakes so when I edit it I can take what you guys pointed out and change it._**

_**--**_

It was a pleasant Monday morning for Draco Malfoy. He had woken up early without a cold bucket of water to help him (those were normally due to the courtesy of Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini), brushed his marvelous hair to something better than perfection, dressed in his nattiest attire (in other words his most expensive robes), and got out of the Slytherin Dormitories without running into a PMSing Bullstrode.

Yes, it was a pleasant Monday morning for Draco Malfoy, who was strutting around Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry like he owned the place. He was near the entrance to the Great Hall when several shrieks reached his ears like nails on a chalkboard. He walked slightly faster because those shrieks had peaked his interest in what the bloody hell caused them.

He walked in to see an arguing Weaselette and Pothead in the middle of the tables. He smirked with an amused glint in his eyes. This really was the most pleasant Monday morning he has had in years. Potter, at first, seemed to be shaking his head and was trying to calm the Weaselette. Something she said must have insulted him because Draco wanted to cheer with joy when the Savoir started yelling back. He walked over to the Slytherin table casually and sat down with Pansy Parkinson. She smiled at him and nodded her head towards the fighting couple. Draco gave a silent laugh and watched the show discreetly. Then her scream silenced everyone. It was loud and clear. It also made Draco dance his happy dance in his mind.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU GO AROUND FUCKING MEN YOU BLOODY PONCE! YOU GOT ME-YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!"

"BLOODY HELL GINNY WE'RE NOT TOGETHER! THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN FUCK BUDDIES AND LOVERS!"

Everyone in the Great Hall had the eyes on the two now. Those who weren't interested at first even had an eyebrow raised. Draco snickered at the shocked faces of Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe, and Goyle who were standing in the entrance of the Great Hall. A loud slap echoed through the Great Hall as if someone placed a Sonorus (_**sp?)**_ spell on it. Draco had to do everything in his power just to not fall back laughing.

Potter slowly lifted a hand to his cheek. His face which was in shock but then fury was written all over it. Those emerald eyes narrowed at the red hair girl and everyone shuddered at the surge of magic coming from him. The Weasley (Ron) stood up and tried to talk some sense into his friend. Hermione joined in quickly and pretty soon both of the Savoir's friends pinned the Weaselette with a disappointed glare before dragging Harry out.

Draco let himself smile. He turned to Pansy and ignored his four other friends who fought to sit next to him. "So do you know what started this fight? I must say it made my Monday morning even better than before!"

Pansy smiled once again. She took out the newspaper she had on the side of her plate and tossed it in front of Draco. "Page 1. Of course."

Draco cocked his head to the side but once he looked down at the title he went blank. There it was, in big bold letters, '**The-Boy-Who-Lived is GAY!' **Draco's lips twitched upwards. He never thought he'd see the day. He saw a picture of Harry pulling away from a bloke and it was obvious they had a 'best-shag-of-my-life' look on them. The picture pushed up an emotion Draco had to push back every time he saw the Weaselette.

Jealousy.

Yes, the hatred you've seen between Draco and Potter wasn't exactly two-sided. Draco was positively fascinated by Potter. If the man didn't consider Draco his number one rival you would see something other than fighting.

You see, Draco Malfoy, loved The-Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived. In his younger years he had not been able to comprehend it but as he grew older he began realizing. Draco went through a year of denial and fucked any girl within an inch radius. It wasn't until Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini stepped in. If it wasn't for them he would still be in denial. It was in sixth year that he, Draco Malfoy, admitted that he was not gay but bisexual. This caused many Slytherin to roll eyes because it was obvious the boy was completely gay but they were smart not to say anything. After that day Draco not only shagged most of the girls but most of the guys as well. He knew in the Wizardly world he wouldn't catch an STD. Even if he did there were potions and spells that could completely demolish it within minutes.

The Slytherin Sex God was definitely out of control. Being only slightly in denial about his orientation he found something else to deny. His love for Harry fucking Potter. That took the rest of 6th year to get the blond to admit. Actually, if Draco's memory was correct, he vaguely remembers being tied to a chair one time. He had shrugged it off as some sort of traumatizing dream but if he really thought about it…

Anyways it took a year to get the bloke to admit he loved Potter. Once he did he said that was the only time those three words would fly out of his mouth ever. He's lived up to it ever since.

Draco sighed.

--

The blond was walking out of the DADA classroom muttering how stupid these substitute teachers were. He nearly hexed the idiot of a teacher! He ran a hand through his hair silently praising Merlin that he stopped brushing it back. Draco was a little fond of the wild yet suitable look. He turned the corner and ran into someone. He let out a small 'oof' before feeling himself fall backwards. A hand caught him by the waist reflexively and Draco found himself pulled into a very strong chest.

Draco muttered 'thanks' not knowing who his savoir was until he looked up. He growled. His savoir was indeed the Savoir himself. "And this morning was so pleasant too." He whispered lowly.

The Gryffindork seemed to have heard for there was an amused smile on that face. Draco wanted to tear the smile apart but couldn't help but slightly melt and bask in its presence. He quickly snapped out of it and pinned Potter with a glare. "Watch were you're going Potter."

The Gryffindor idiot (this nicknames are just going to go on and on) smile broadened by the annoyed tone Draco used. Draco instinctively backed away when Potter leaned in closer. "You really shouldn't treat you're savoir like that _Draco_." Potter said purring out the blonde's name. Draco shivered and cursed himself because Potter started to look smug.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to use my first name Potter. Why don't you run along with you're little minions?" Draco snapped lazily. He didn't want to think of insults at the moment. He moved to walk past Potter but the idiot stepped in Draco's way. Draco, being as annoyed as he was, forced back a snarl. "What the bloody hell do you want you pouf?"

Potter tsked at him waving a finger as if he was talking to a child. "Ah, ah, ah, last time I heard _Draco _is that you fancied men as well."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm bisexual Potter. I prefer men just as much as I prefer woman. You, on the other hand, are gay. You totally and completely love cock."

"Oh, no, no _Draco _I believe you have us mixed up. You see…I love women and I love men. They both have wonderful features. Where you are most likely to scrunch up their nose in disgust every time you see a vagina. Right?"

Draco stuttered for a few minutes then clenched his jaw shut. Potter was right after all. Every time he fucked a woman he would sneer discreetly when he got near that thing. Mostly because it wasn't all that satisfying when he shoved his dick right up in there. Guys on the other hand…oh they were so tight. Draco also secretly preferred the bottom role. The feeling of being filled was astonishing and the thought of it could make him come right then and there. Although some of the other cock lovers have disappointed him with poor show. Some virgins were better than the experienced. Draco shook his head. "Does it matter? Sex is sex."

Potter shrugged. "I can give you that. So – fancy a shag?"

Draco choked and stared at Potter incredulously. "Merlin Potter! At least use some tact or some charm before you ask!"

Harry – _**Potter **_once again shrugged. "Who needs those when you got looks, a dick, and one hell of a libido?"

Draco shook his head and despite himself he let out a small chuckle. "The day has come where I, Draco Malfoy, actually agree with Harry Potter. Next thing I know I'll actually fuck the Weaselette."

Potter nose wrinkled. "She's not all that great. Personally I think she's batting for the wrong team right now."

Draco eyes nearly popped out of his head. He shot Potter a look and then gasped. "You're serious aren't you?!"

Potter nodded. Then a smile appeared on that fucking sexy face and Draco found himself in a trance. "Actually I think most of us Gryffindor's are bisexual or gay. We don't care about gender just love or a good fuck."

Draco snorted. "Now you sound like a Hufflepuff with a hint of Slytherin..." Draco looked up to Potter. "So you're really bisexual?"

Potter nodded. "Yup."

"…"

"So…do you fancy a shag?"

"Merlin Potter is that all you think about?" Draco asked waving his hands in exaggeration.

"Yes."

The serious tone in Potter's voice had Draco shaking his head. "I shouldn't be surprised that Harry Potter was a sex maniac."

"Now that is a category I love to be on top of. The shag?"

Draco tilted his head to the side to think about it. He hasn't fucked for a while now…and two days is a while for him. Not to mention he had a Study Hall next class and wouldn't be missed. Besides…if Potter's skill suck he could always taunt and blackmail the boy. If it they were 'out of this world' then he'd get to brag about it. Draco slowly nodded for he wasn't sure if it was the right choice. Then again those bragging rights of being fucked by the Boy-Who-Lived are good. "Sure. Where to?"

"The room of requirement." Potter said quickly and began dragging the blond to the 7th floor. Potter ignored the protests that lie under the category of 'what Malfoy's do and do not do' and that 'being dragged like a bloody rag doll' was one of the 'do not do'.

Potter opened the doors and saw the room. He smirked and dragged the protesting yet willing Malfoy in. Draco's fine blond eyebrows (which he had waxed since he feared fuzzy eyebrows he's seen in the past) rose with appreciation for the room. "You have nice tastes Potter."

Potter ignored him and turned to the blond giving the boy a small kiss. Draco groaned in complaint but it was wasted away as soon as those lips reclaimed his. The small quick kisses were becoming more open, more heated, and longer. Draco felt his body burn when Potter's hands frantically searched and groped places that had Draco mewing against his mouth. He let out a loud moan when Harry's finger traced its way down the curve of his back. When he felt that tongue prodding his mouth for entrance he gave it quickly. Draco always knew there was dominance in Harry but Merlin…it was better in action.

Draco's eyes rolled back as their tongues clashed and when Harry rubbed their erections together. Draco pulled back panting between each word he said. "Why…do…we…have…clothes…on?"

Harry rolled his eyes and brought Draco back into a bruising kiss. Draco moaned and happily let himself be dominated again. He gasped into the kiss when Harry's hand aruptedly went into his pants and gripped his dick. The kiss broke and Draco's hazy gaze saw Harry's eyebrow raised.

"No boxers or underwear Malfoy?"

Draco gave Harry a lazy smile. "What can you say? I am the Slytherin Sex Go-OD." His voice rose when Harry stroked him.

"You like to be dominated." It wasn't a question but a statement. Draco stuttered because of his moans. He arched his back brining him closer to Harry. "Oh fuck. Merlin please, please take off you're clothes!"

"You don't deny it." Harry said in amusement. His free hand began to pull Draco's tucked shirt out. The shirt was soon wrinkled and unbuttoned letting Harry's mouth latch onto those pink nipples that were calling out to him. Draco cried out loudly. When Harry's teeth pulled on one of his nipples he couldn't help but tremble. His nipple were becoming more sensitive. That hand that was stroking his dick came up, Harry's fingers bringing a small string of pre-come, and began rolling his other nipple. Draco squirmed underneath, not to get away, but to move closer and closer to the incredible heat Harry was radiating. "P-Please…oh fuck please!"

Harry's mouth began kissing down his chest and when he reached that naval he dipped his tongue in delight. He pressed a kiss just below it and hummed. The small vibration had Draco clinging onto the sheets. He heard something unbuckle but his mind was in a whole other world as Harry's pre-come covered fingers played with his nipples. He felt his hips rising as his pants were slid off him. Draco whined when Harry's hand left him but he opened his eyes, which he couldn't remember closing, and watched Harry strip.

Draco couldn't help but stare in awe. Who knew behind those robes was such a body? Harry had always looked so skinny but damn he sure had some muscle. Draco lifted his hand and let his fingers trace those muscles.

For the first time he felt Harry tremble under his touch. It made him proud but he quickly reminded himself that Harry shagged before. When Draco saw Harry's pants off he wrapped his legs around the man. Again for the first time he looked Harry in the eyes. Not glare into them, no, he **looked** and saw how beautiful they are. The three words that popped into Draco's head made him want to stop but when Harry started rubbing that huge cock against his ass he whimpered and pressed his ass against it. "Oh Merlin please…"

"Never took you as the begging type but fuck you sound hot." Harry whispered in a husky voice. Draco attempted a glare but failed miserably. Harry's mouth was on his again. Draco whined against the kiss. Harry grunted and roughly thrusted against him. Draco whimpered nipped at Harry's bottom lip. Draco gasped when he felt his hole being stretched by a lubrication spell. Harry took advantage and began remapping Draco's mouth. Once again their tongues battled and Draco pulled apart quickly when he felt Harry's tip against his hole. Draco threw his head back when the tip began to breach him. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!"

"That's the…whole idea." Harry gasped out. "OH fucking Merlin you're tight!"

Draco just moaned in response and began pushing against Harry so that cock could completely fill him. "S-Stop going slow! FILL ME DAMNIT!!" Draco gripped onto Harry's back.

Harry growled at the order. "As you wish." Harry said as his only warning as he thrusted, filling Draco whose hands scratched Harry's back leaving pink trails from his short nails. Draco let out a breathy moan as Harry began pulling out and in. He felt his hole clinging onto Harry's cock He captured Harry in a kiss as the rhythm began. Their thrusts were wild and desperate while their kisses were sloppy and wet.

"F-fuck please fucking please go faster!" Draco cried out after their kiss broke. Harry complied easily. Draco shuddered when Harry's tongue ran along the shell of his ear. When Draco heard Harry hissing he felt himself letting go of any reason not to come. Draco shuddered and cried out Harry's name as he came. The orgasm ripped through his body and he felt Harry trembling as well. Draco didn't even notice how Harry bit him to keep from crying out. Draco's seed splattered on their stomachs and he collapsed back on the bed. Harry, releasing inside Draco, collapsed on top and pulled out with ease.

"T-That was a good fuck."

Harry muttered and rolled off Draco. He got up and began putting his clothes. Draco raised an eyebrow. "You know you can relax here if you want."

"We're late to class Malfoy."

Draco winced. He was glad Har- Potter was facing the other way. Then that sentence registered in his head. "WE'RE LATE?! FUCK!" Draco got up quickly and began throwing his clothes on. He was out of the room before you could say 'hot mama' leaving a half naked smirking Potter behind.

--

Draco Malfoy was having a rotten Monday morning. First Potter hasn't looked at him ONCE since they fucked. Draco, being who he was, thought the Golden boy would at least come to him more than once for another fuck. Draco cursed as he walked in late to Potions. His godfather, Severus Snape, glared at him before taking five points from Slytherin. It is rare day in Hogwarts for that to happen but then again it was a bloody hell rotten Monday morning for Draco Malfoy. He sat down in a huff and glared at the cauldron in front of him.

To make matters worse he somehow managed to botch up his potion and make it explode. Severus was sputtering for a while before comparing him to Longbottom, should be Longbuttum in Draco's opinion, causing Draco to become beyond rage. Blaise, a poor victim, asked Draco what's wrong and ended up being the one to listen to Draco's ranting about how dare Severus Snape compare him to that 'clumsy son of a bitch'. In the end Blaise had to run into the arms of Bullstrode since Pansy wasn't coming to his aid. Since Draco didn't want to deal with the future crazy cat lady he went off.

What _**is **_wrong with him you ask? Well there were many things but if you ignored the fact that he's a conceited git who badmouths anyone he considers a lesser being you would find out he was jealous. Yes, after a week from fucking with Potter (he began denying that Harry was Potter's name at all) he caught the fucking Savoir of the bloody Wizardly snogging some sixth year Hufflepuff. What made Draco in an even worse mood is that Potter **saw** him watching – he fucking **saw **him watching. Draco couldn't believe the fucking **nerve **of that Scarhead.

Draco stopped in the hallway. He let his friends pass him and even let them stare at him with curiosity. Why did he have to shag with Potter? Why did he force himself to fucking acknowledge that he, Draco Malfoy, is love with Harry fucking Potter!?!?

Draco closed his eyes. The stabbing feeling in his heart hurt whenever he imagined fucking Potter kissing that stupid Hufflepuff.

"Draco…are you okay?" Pansy asked. He nodded opening his eyes again. He walked past them with a blank look.

"Aren't you, uh, going to eat Draco?" Goyle asked shyly. Draco had to smile. No one really knew that boy's true side.

"No." He called out loudly. "If you need me I'll be in the dorms."

He heard them whispering until he walked out of hearing range. Then he heard footsteps following him. He saw a lean figure and muttered. "Go away Nott."

"What's wrong? You are acting strange again."

Draco shook his head trying to shake that image from his head. "I'm fine Nott."

Draco let out a small 'dignified' shriek when he was thrown to the wall. He looked into Nott's eyes. "Don't fucking lie to me Draco. The only time you use our last names is when you're angry or upset. Now what's wrong?"

Draco shook his head. "It's nothing Theo…please…just let me go to the dorms…"

Draco saw Theodore's face and he felt bad for making his friend look so hurt. That quickly faded a way when a forceful kiss was brought upon him. His eyes widened but then closed. His mind was screaming 'get rid of the pain' while his heart was screaming 'no.' Even so Draco did not fight Theo. Especially when Draco felt Theo lift up his legs and wrapped them around his waist. He murmured Theo's name against his friend's lips.

Theo broke the small kiss. "Let me comfort you." He murmured. Draco just nodded. He felt bad for using his friend like this since Theo has had a crush on him ever since he met but he didn't care. He didn't care when his friend started kissing him and he didn't care when he felt himself being undressed in the middle of the hallway. It wasn't until Theo's warmth body was taken from him. Draco opened his eyes and gaped.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you think you are doing Potter?!" Draco yelled. He went to Theo and helped his friend up. "Are you okay Theo?"

Theo mumbled while wiping the back of his pants. Draco turned to Potter after fixing his clothes. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Draco couldn't see Potter's face for the man was looking down. Theo turned to Draco. "I'll go back to the Great Hall. I'll come to see if you are alright later…" Theo trailed off and looked at Potter. He shook his head and started heading back towards the Great Hall.

Draco watched his friend until Theo was out of sight. He looked at Potter. "Are you going to tell me what the hell possessed you to do that Potter?"

Draco gasped and winced in pain as once again he thrown against a wall. He started wishing Hogwarts walls weren't made out of stone. When he felt familiar lips on his and he struggled. He wanted answers not a snog. He managed to push Potter away and wipe his lips. "What the hell Potter? If you were looking for a shag you could have found someone who wasn't snogging already!"

"No."

Draco eyebrows shot up in shock but he quickly regained his anger and composure. "And why not?! You could bloody get anyone you want!"

"No. They won't do." Potter murmured before closing in on Draco again. Draco felt Potter's warmth and held back. He wanted to be in those arms, against that chest, oh how he wanted to nuzzle his face into that neck and breathe Harry's scent. Draco shook his head. "Back away Potter."

"Don't tell me you didn't feel like I did? I want you near me, close to me, in my arms, just my arms. I want you underneath me, wreathing, calling out only my name Malfoy." Harry murmured and brought his face into the curve of Draco's neck. "Finite Incantatem." Harry whispered. Draco melted when he felt Harry's breath hitting his neck.

"I marked you." Harry whispered. Draco felt Harry's tongue tracing that bite mark from last week. It was red and still had small traces of purple along it. He whimpered. Harry bit it once again, more gently this time, before pressing a kiss on it. "I marked you Malfoy."

Draco instinctively offered Harry more of his neck. Harry gladly ran kisses on the mark, up his neck and then back down. "You're mine Malfoy. I marked you. You're **mine."** Harry murmured like some madman. Draco could only nod and repeat. "I am yours. Yours. Yours…" Draco melted when Harry's fingers trailed down his back. "I'll stop messing around Malfoy. You're mine. Only mine. Be my boyfriend. Don't let anyone else touch you and be my boyfriend."

Draco practically purred at the possessive tone. "I'm yours. Always was yours. I'll be you're boyfriend and no one else can take me." And as if to confirm it he bit down on Harry's neck leaving his own mark. "Are you mine?" he asked when he let go. Harry nodded.

Harry kissed Draco gently. "Oh Merlin I missed you." He murmured against Draco's lips. Draco hummed in agreement. When their kiss broke Draco flushed. "How in the world did you do that?"

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Do what?"

"Y-you made my anger completely disappear!" Draco shook his head. "I felt hypnotized."

Harry chuckled. Draco hit Harry over the head. "That's for throwing Theo to the ground."

Harry growled at the name. "I couldn't help it he was touching you."

Draco scoffed. "At least I was dignified enough to let you snog that Hufflepuff."

Harry groaned. "Don't remind me about that. Worse lay ever."

Draco smirked. "Really? What's his name? Since I can't throw him to the ground I'll just ruin his chance to get laid again."

Harry laughed and Draco flushed at the sound of it. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist possessively. "You're a devil Malfoy."

Draco gave Harry a lopsided smile and lazily wrapped his arms over Harry's shoulders. "I know but you like me like that."

"Of course. You are Draco Malfoy after all." Harry murmured before kissing Draco again. Draco filled his hands with raven hair.

This was Draco Malfoy's best Monday morning ever.

--

_**DONE! YAY! Finally! This was in my head forever. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot! If you're wonder Harry is the way he is it's because to get bedded with a Slytherin you have to have some confidence (that's what I'd think.)**_


	2. Epilogue

Not edited people. This is the epilogue. You might notice this is not **bold **_italicized. _It's because it made me dizzy XD. Anywho this is kind of the fluffier (heh if Malfoy and Potter can fit the category so as fluffy as they can get) version of their relationship.

I hope you enjoy it!

**_hey peeps its morning so i'm a bit meeeh. anywho is it epilogue or prologue for when the story is finished? my mind can't remember at the moment. oi don't laugh at me ya i just hit a door a few minutes ago can't help if it injured the few braincells i have left. anywho yeaaaah....ugh...anywho yeah this story is finished sorry for the reviewer who wanted more...just wait til my newly typed oneshot comes out and it's Drarry locked in a closet. cliche but hot._**

----

It was Friday Morning. A wonderful morning if you asked anyone near you. It was the end of the week.

Birds were chirping. Bees were buzzing and…

"STOP FOOLING AROUND AND FUCK ME LIKE A MAN DAMNIT!"

Students at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry were finding House Unity in secret and more private 'classes'.

"F-fuck!" the blonde moaned from underneath the tan body. He screamed when his prostate was hit with unbelievable accuracy.

"Already doing that love…" the raven whispered. He stopped and the blond whimpered. "Draco…"

"Harry if you want to keep your dick you better keep fucking me and you better fuck me hard." Draco demanded and glared at the raven. Even in bed he manages to act like a snotty prat. "You fucking owe-oooooohhhh…" Draco sentence was interrupted when Harry began fucking him again. The raven's thrust becoming more hectic and fast. Draco let out a low moan and began grinding himself down on Harry's absolutely **magnificent **cock.

Harry thanked his lucky stars that Draco Malfoy loves his cock.

--_Flashback to Monday morning--_

_It was a boring Monday morning for Draco Malfoy. He was lounged on a black sofa in the Slytherin Common Room staring up at his oh-so-boring stone ceiling. He let out a long sigh. _

"_I know I'm bored too love." Harry said from the floor. Draco snorted and ignored him. "Aw come on you're not still ignoring me are you? I said I was sorry!"_

_Draco once again snorted. _

"_It was an accident I swear!" Harry said raising his hands over his head which had no real affect since he was lying on the ground._

_Draco sat up abruptly. "YOU DYED THEO'S HAIR PINK!" Draco stopped and took a long breath. "NOT TO MENTION YOU MADE PANSY HAVE A THIRD BOOB, BLAISE IS NOW ON A PERIOD HE SHOULDN'T HAVE, AND YOU LET THE WEASEL TWINS TURN ME INTO A BLOODY CANARY FOR MORE THAN TWO HOURS!! OH-AND LET'S NOT FORGET HOW YOU ALSO LAUGHED YOUR BLOODY ARSE OFF THE WHOLE TIME!!"_

'_Shit!' Harry thought frantically finding ways to get the blond to forgive him. He smiled. "If I let you do anything you want for the day will you forgive me?"_

_Draco blinked and glared. "I know what you're doing Harry James Potter-" Harry gulped. Draco really is pissed to use his full name. "- And if you think I'm going to fall for it you have another thing coming."_

"_Speaking of coming…" Harry started but stopped when he found himself straddled and looking at the end of a wand. _

"_Speak if you think it'll be good for your health." Draco said with a low threatening voice. Harry felt himself becoming aroused. _

_Draco wanted to shake the idiot when a pink tongue darted onto the wand. He pulled his back almost violently and was going to get off Potter when warm arms went around his waist. _

"_I'm really sorry Draco. Please forgive me?"_

_He almost melted. The key word is almost. An evil idea came to his mind and he smirked. He felt Harry tense and those arms loosened. _

"_No sex for a week." Draco declared. Harry eyes went wide._

"_What?! Oh come on!"_

"_I made my statement." Draco said prying away from the shock Gryffindor. He was about to leave when the stupid, __**stupid **__(you get the point) idiot spoke._

"_You wouldn't last the week without me!" Harry screamed out – now standing._

_Draco turned and pinned Harry with a glare. "I'm sorry? Did you say I wouldn't last a week without you?" Draco grinned evilly. _

_Harry gulped. 'He makes Voldemort look almost serene.' He couldn't help but think._

"_See, Harry that is where you are wrong. You can't last a week without me."_

_Someone walked into the common room. A loud groan came from that person. "Not again."_

"_I can last a week without you!" Harry declared stupidly. A bad foreboding feeling piling up in his stomach. His brain... and dick yelled at him to shut up because Merlin knows he can't stay away from the blond for two minutes. _

_Draco smirked. "You can't touch me until next Monday then. Enjoy your week __**Potter." **__Harry watched as the blond walked up to the boys' dorm rooms. _

_The person chuckled. "You're going to get your ass handed to you Potter."_

"_Shut it Nott." Harry paused and glared at Nott. "Stay away from Draco."_

_Nott sighed. "Dear Merlin you weren't even together when I kissed him! Besides you know I'm with Neville now!"_

_Harry growled and stalked out of the Slytherin common rooms. He ran into someone._

"_Hello Harry." A dreamy voice said._

_Harry looked at the blond girl named Luna. He really wasn't in the mood for her antics right now. "Luna."_

_The girls blue eyes glazed over and flashed white. She smiled just to show off her white teeth and looked Harry in the eye. "He will give in before you do." Luna left leaving an air of mystery after her. _

_Harry blinked and walked on._

_-- Monday --_

"_Potter."_

"_Malfoy."_

"…" _(You can just picture the glaring/staring match. GRRRRR!)_

_They turned and walked in the opposite direction. Hermione and Ron looked at Draco's friends, Blaise and Theodore. The four shook their heads and let out an exaggerated sigh. Ron went to Blaise and they went to their class together. Theodore walked to Herbology so he could find Neville and Hermione found Pansy._

_Pansy looked at Hermione. "Another fight?"_

"_Yup."_

"_A stupid fight?"_

"_Is there any other kind?"_

"_My bet is on Potter caving in."_

"_Damn. Fine I put mine on Malfoy."_

_The two nodded to each other and decided to talk about hot newly turned gay men. _

_-- Tuesday--_

"_Potter."_

"_Malfoy."_

_(Insert glares here.)_

_Ginny Weasley walks by and stops to stare at the two. She raises an eyebrow. Dean comes up from behind her._

"_Just keep walking they do that every time they see each other." He said before walking past her. Ginny blinked and followed Dean._

"_I bet Malfoy caves." Ginny said. Dean nodded. "I put my bet on him too."_

_Colin Creevy comes across the scene. He smiles and takes a picture of the two glaring lovers. He runs off._

"_CREEVY!" Harry yells before chasing after him. No need to have this in front of the school's paper. _

_Draco makes a whining noise, looks back, then walks on with a new determined face._

_-- Wednesday--_

"_Harry."_

"_Malfoy."_

_(Enter Draco's pouty face and Harry's inner turmoil scrunch up face.)_

_Ron comes up from around the corner and pauses. He smacks his for head. "Oh for fucks sake…" He walks around the two and goes into the Potions classroom._

"_Mr. Weasley are Potter and Malfoy having a staring contest outside my classroom door again?"_

"_Yes, sir." Ron sat down next to Theodore Nott. "Nice hair." Ron said pointing to Theodore's bright pink hair._

"_Shut up Weasley. My bets on Potter caving."_

"_Mine's on Malfoy."_

_Someone behind them snorted. A 'go figure' was murmured._

_-- Thursday--_

_Draco was sitting in the library writing his essay for Transfiguration. He skimmed across the pages with ease and only stopped when someone sat next to him. A couple more people joined._

"_Potter."_

"_Draco." Harry pleaded._

"_Harry." Draco said softly. His eyes were still skimming the page._

"_You're not going to start making out right here are you?" Crabbe asked dumbly. Goyle hit him in the back of the head. "OW!"_

"_Quiet boys." Madam Prince said not looking up from her book._

_Draco eyes narrowed and he slammed his book shut with one hand. He gathered his things and made his way to another table._

_Harry pinned Crabbe with a glare._

"_Uh…oops?"_

_-- Friday Morning--_

"_Harry."_

"_Draco."_

_Ron raised his hands in the hair. "I GIVE UP!" He walked to DADA class._

_Draco and Harry watched as the red head stomped off. They chuckled and looked at each other._

"_Wonder what's got his knickers in a twist?" Draco said casually._

"_I don't want you to find out." Harry said with a jokingly possessive tone._

_The shifted awkwardly. They froze as eye contact was made. Draco dropped his stuff and walked up to Harry. Harry stood where he was and watched as the blond grabbed his robes. Their lips meet forcefully and teeth accidently clashed but they kept going._

_The two broke apart for air._

"_You're dorm or mine?" Harry asked in a husky voice. Draco took the raven's hand and they ran to the Gryffindor rooms. _

_They ignored someone yelling 'RUN FOR YOUR LIVES THEY MIGHT START STRIPPING IN THE HALLS!'_

_-- Present--_

Draco arched up and his nails left pink trails on Harry's skin. "H-Harry I-I'm coming! I'm coming!!"

Harry pressed his lover's legs up against that pale chest and began thrusting harder. "Come with me then." He panted out. He watched as Draco's hand slithered down and gripped his own erection. The hand started to match with their beat and soon they screamed out. Both of them collapsed on each other.

Harry wrapped his arms around the blond and kissed those lips. Draco hummed and casted a cleaning charm before sliding his hands around Harry's shoulders. They broke the kiss. Harry buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck.

"Love you…" Harry whispered before falling into slumber. Draco hummed again and followed soon after.

Neither got to see the door close.

-- In the Great Hall--

A red Howler glided in when the owl dropped it. It stopped just above everyone. Many people raised an eyebrow while some others held a knowing look.

"OKAY PEOPLE! WHOEVER BETTED ON HARRY CAVING IN - I JUST GOT ONE THING TO SAY! YOU LOSE SUCKERS! HAHAHAHAHA!" The voice softened. "Anyone who betted on Draco please get your money from Pansy Parkinson. Oh Pansy, Theodore, Blaise I found out a reversal spell for the twins pranks. Meet me in the library after classes okay?"

The howler burned into crisps leaving cheering or gaping students and teachers behind.

Snape cursed behind his breath. He picked at his food while McGonagall sent him a gloating smirk.

"You owe me 10 galleons Professor Snape."

Snape sniffed. "I'll only pay you after we find out if Longbottom passes my class."

McGonagall just sent him a pitiful smile while her eyes danced like the devil.

-- The Crappy End--

_**It is unedited as said. I ran out of like writer creativity while typing this. I was like DAMN YOU BRAIN! Anywhooooooo…I hoped you enjoyed it either way. It's as close to fluffy as I can get to those two. Hmmmn its soo early. Night peoples!**_


End file.
